The Beginning of a Future
by chichai
Summary: You've seen the Bladebreakers as wittle kiddies but now they're all grown up starting leagues of their own. Aw! [ONESHOT]My speciality!


Long time no c T.a.K. Glad ur bak . Not that I don't appreciate every1elses reviews . If you're not T.a.K jst skip on2 the notes of the story (they begin were Ray's name's in bold) coz this'll bore u but if your nosy then I ges I can't stop you. Anywho, T.a.K c the sentence u askd if sumthn was rong with, well I think u meant Hiromi's a fashion addict and you said you sounded like an "old women" but ur only one person so ur an old woman he he I'm jst messin, sowy! About the picture of Nascita and Neonato - ur psychic. U impressed wif urslf? I am! (freaked too, but mostly impressed). I'm not much of a drawer but I'll put it up as soon as I can if u still wnt it up? As 4 wat animal u r I'd say a donkey laf I'da loved to see ur face wen u read that! I honestly don't no wat animal you'd be but the panthers a big no no n so's the lion, u'll kil me 4 sayin it but I think a monkey best. If it makes u feel better I'm either a monkey or a chipmunk, but my brother says falcon! I don't mind w8n 4 ur reviews if uv got stuff goin on. Seriously, I'd w8 4 ages 4 ur reviews coz they're so worth the w8 n I don't want u stressn coz u hav to review my stories which r nowhere near as important as wats goin on in ur life (I got the feelin it was important 4 sum reason but my instincts r way off base sumtimes). But can I ask a favour? Can u always give me long reviews like u always do? Coz I like readn em (especially wen u go of a tangent about sumthn, it's real cute ) and as 4 the xampl of simple being the best smirk ur looking rite at her N 2 finish off (yeah I'm about to finally shut up) I hav a question - how in the hell can you think Daichi's annoyin? Seriously I don't get u or my best friend, y do u think that? He's one of the best things since sliced bread! After Takao and Hiro of course (Hiro has best fashion sense ever! Love the outfit he wears wen he's coachin BEGA team.) Didn't I say I was shuttin up after the question? Ya I did so I ges I will. Ciao ciao.

**Ray** is married to **Mariam** and they both live in Japan with their baby boy named after the most perfect guy (Mariam's opinion, not mine) in the world; **Kai**. Ray runs a successful chain of restaurants and has been hailed as one of the best cooks in his region of Japan. His restaurants are not only renowned for the awesome food and service but also the best clients including Prime Ministers, Dames, Lords, celebrities, foreign Kings and Queens and best of all, a wonderful person named Chichai (don't deny it you know I'm great )

**Kai** is married to **Kari** and they have a son named **Gou**. Kai has done some amazing things; discovering two laws of physics and creating a new nuclear physics law which has been named The Hiwatari Therom. Kai also continues to run his grandfather's business making it the leading company in the East. …And I um can't think of anything cool enough for Kari…but it is better than Ray's, Kai's and Takao's put together - so go Kari!

**Takao** has a son named **Makoto** and a wife (obviously). Takao's wife was a struggling office worker but over the years she has become a top business executive which sadly requires that she has to be away from her husband and son 2 months of every year. Takao is also a businessman and a part time Kendo teacher (to please his grandpa ). In the business world he has turned down numerous promotion opportunities so he can look after his son properly and watch him grow with pride. Aw!

Just so you know, "baba" is Makoto's favourite toy.

… … … - new scene

**The Beginning of a Future**

Takao watched Makoto in his crib as the sun rose and gently spread into the room illuminating Makoto's glittering skin and making him twitch a little as the heat hit his small head. Takao walked from the foot of the crib to the window and pulled down the blinds to put his son back into a state of ease. He leaned over the side and watched Makoto filled with pride. Makoto was the perfect son in Takao's eyes as he saw his son's small fingers curl up in and his small nose flared from time to time as his legs gave kicks. Takao stroked his son's head feeling the little strands of hair that had began to grow. Makoto was going to have dark hair like his mum. That wasn't a bad thing. It made Takao happy knowing his son was going to be just as beautiful as his wife. Makoto slowly stirred and looked around his room absently. His baby eyes were completely identical to Takao's and contained an innocence that could bring a smile to anyone's face. Takao laughed as Makoto noticed his dad and began gurgling and kicking about wanting his dad to play with him forever and ever.

"Come here champ." He said gently lifting him and supporting his neck (after numerous panic attacks he had given his wife when he had forgotten to). "Your growing quick aren't you? Soon you'll be as strong as uncle Hiro and as good looking as me!" Makoto gurgled in agreement clutching onto Takao's white t-shirt and pulling at it before letting it go leaving behind a small stretched patch of material. Takao sat at the computer and turned on the web cam. "You wanna see mummy?" Makoto looked around the room making Takao give a loud "aw". "Look Makoto," he pointed at the screen where an image of his smiling wife was, "Magic!" Makoto clapped his hands as his mum waved at him giving a scary identical "aw" that her husband just did. Takao lifted him to the screen and waved his hand making his voice slightly higher, "Hi mummy. Come home to me and daddy soon! We miss you." Takao's wife laughed.

"I miss you too.." She bit her lip ready to tell Takao something, but it wasn't necessary. He already knew. Takao sighed and settled Makoto back down on his knee.

"Your staying longer aren't you?"

"Takao I really can't get out of it. This is one of the biggest merger deals I could ever do. It'll bring in a lot of money for us." She looked at Takao's expression on her laptop screen knowing he didn't give a toss how much money or prestige the deal would get them. It was his son's mother that he wanted. She tried to brighten up the conversation, "I was thinking we should probably get a new car." Takao laughed at the tone of excitement in his wife's voice while Makoto wriggled about on his knee trying to look under the seat for his baba.

"I'd rather a house." Takao looked down at Makoto who had noticed his baba was propped up on his toy shelf. He made a fish like mouth gesture which gave a popping noise and pointed to it. Takao took Makoto's hand, "Talk to mummy first, eh?" He kissed Makoto's cheek. His wife beamed feeling hollow as she watched what she was missing out on. But she couldn't show it.

"Why? The house is big enough for all three of us."

"It's not exactly ideal though is it?" Makoto waited until his dad stopped talking and hit him impatiently wanting his baba.

"No, I suppose not." Makoto's mother said looking down and then back at Takao who was playing with Makoto. She sighed knowing what was on his mind. "Takao I know you're not happy about me always being away like this, but it's a great job and I like it."

"I know I know." He droned. He knew the argument they'd have would only end in both of them being wound up so he gave in straight away. Plus he wasn't going to argue in front of Makoto.

"I have to go. The meetings reconvening in an hour and I have to brief the Italian manager on the progress we've made." Takao smiled and nodded bringing Makoto up to sit on the desk. Makoto looked around himself and pulled at his t-shirt wondering where his dad had put him.

"Bye bye mummy!" Takao said waving Makoto's hand.

"Ah!" Makoto giggled beaming at his mum, reaching out for her as she blew him a kiss.

"Bye Makoto, love you. Love you too Takao, see you soon."

"Love you." Takao let the words slid out of his mouth in a sad silence as he watched her image faded. He looked down at Makoto who was crawling the inch or two to the computer. His innocent face looked about feeling confused at the disappearance of his mum. _Poor kid _Takao thought sadly but made himself happy for Makoto's sake; he pouted at Makoto who had sat down and began tapping the screen to see if he could wake it up so he could see his mum. "Mummy's had to go play in the big American office. But don't worry she'll be home to look after us really soon." He picked Makoto up and kissed his forehead. "I promise." Takao sniffed and held Makoto at arms length. "Woah! That's one hella a stench!" Makoto giggled and clapped his hands and feet together at his dad's under exaggeration.

… … …

The keys jangled as Kai unlocked the front door. He hated when he came home at midnight. He missed putting Gou to bed and Kari would have gone without food as she waited for him to come home. He gently closed the door and set his briefcase down before going up the stairs swiftly. Gou's room was the first on the landing and the door was left slightly ajar, the way Kari always left it so she could hear him cry (which he rarely did). Kai pulled off his shoes and stepped into the room feeling the gentle breeze circulate through the room as the mobile above Gou's crib gently turned. He stepped over to the crib. Gou wasn't there. Kai's eyes widened with fear and he sped out of the room and into the room he shared with Kari. Kari looked up at Kai smiling as she sat up in bed.

"How was your day?" Kari asked. Kai stepped forward and sighed with relief. Gou was lying on his mum's knee curled up in a deep sleep.

"Fine." He said taking off his tie and climbing onto the bed beside Kari and Gou. He looked lovingly at Gou and then at Kari. He smiled and kissed her cheek stroking her hair away from her forehead, "You?"

"Good." She looked up at him wondering what she had done to deserve such a nice welcome from her husband, not that she minded it of course.

"How's Gou been?" Kai asked stroking the small bit of blue skin on Gou's arm.

"Great. He missed you. Kept looking at your picture." Kai gave a proper smile that only Kari had the pleasure of seeing. She looked at the smile wishing she could see it every second of every day before stretching and yawning.

"Should I put him back to bed so you can get some rest?" Kai asked playing with Gou's fingers and leaning his head on Kari's shoulder.

"I'm fine." She stifled in another yawn that made her ears pop and her eyes water. Kai looked up thinking she was crying and hugged her. Kari opened her mouth to tell him she wasn't crying but liked the feel of his body close to hers so allowed him to keep hugging her. She shivered as he stroked her back and she snuggled into him more. Kai hugged Kari for the rest of the night and she fell asleep in his arms. As Kai's head began to totter into the land of dreams he heard a small noise from Gou. He looked over at him and saw his son's eyes flicker around the room taking in the various images around him. He stopped as he saw his dad and gave a gleeful sound which made Kai smile. He gently placed Kari's head down on her pillow and took his son off her knee.

"Hey little guy." He sat on the window sill with Gou who lightly patted his chest as a sign of wanting up higher. Kai watched his son not really knowing why he was beginning to hammer his legs about and gesture upwards. "Ah." Kai fitted the pieces of the puzzle together and held Gou so he could look over his shoulder. Kai began to walk out of the room when Gou gave him a sharp but painless whack,

"Mna!" Kai looked at Gou as he reached out for the window and walked back over. Gou pressed his hands and face against the window squashing his nose and forehead as he did so. Kai gave a small laugh as Gou took his head away leaving small hand prints and a forehead print on the once spotless window. Gou patted his dad pointing up into the sky at a lone star that sparkled brightly in the darkness. Kai looked up and nodded before gazing at the back of his son's fragile head. He didn't want him to be alone like he had been. To feel the loneliness that had devoured his soul before Kari came. After a while Gou became tired and slowly slumped back onto Kai falling into a vast star filled sleep.

… … …

Ray stretched as he woke up from his deep sleep and turned over to find Mariam's side of the bed left with only discreet signs that someone had slept next to him that night. He rubbed his eyes and sat up looking out the window. When he saw the bright sun he flung himself back down. _Un…I don't wanna get up!_ He lay still for another few minutes before flinging the quilt off in a mood and swinging himself out of bed. Ray smiled as the hallway outside his bedroom door was filled with a pure and adorable laughter. He pulled on a pair of trousers that Mariam had neatly folded over the end of the bed and opened up his bedroom door. A shout of glee was followed by a rush of black hair and a smile of an unimaginable value.

"Hey!" Ray happily scooped his son into his arms. "How you doing Sonic?" Kai laughed not really caring who Sonic was as he wrapped his arms around his dad's neck.

"Weeeee!" He giggled again while Ray lifted him onto his shoulders taking him down the stairs towards the kitchen where the smell of freshly baked cakes wafted in abundance. Mariam finished the clearing up as Kai's brown eyes lit up. "Cakes for breakfast?" He eagerly watched the work top where half a dozen perfect muffins sat. Mariam shook her ruffling Kai's hair and making him frown. His face went hard as he formulated a quick plan that he whispered in his dad's ear, "You distract mum while I go for the food!" Ray smiled and sat Kai on the worktop next to "the treasure" before going up behind his wife and wrapping his arms around her waist as Kai's fingers hovered over the delicately browned muffins.

"Morning." He smiled kissing her cheek. "You're up early."

"Couldn't sleep." She returned the kiss to her husband noticing Kai's little fingers that clutched around his first muffin. "Kai put that down, have your breakfast first."

"But mum…" Kai held the muffin frowning. "I want it…"

"After your breakfast sweety." Ray let his arms drop from Mariam's waist as she went over to Kai putting him down onto the ground. "A bowl of cereal then your muffin deal?" Kai scurried onto one of the wooden seats nodding his head vigorously as he shovelled the cereal down his throat.

"Kai don't eat too quick you might choke." Ray warned his son as he poured out some freshly made coffee. He gave a laugh, "He reminds me of Takao when he does that." Mariam raised her eyebrow,

"Don't insult my son like that." Ray laughed feeling happy that through all these years Mariam still had the same honest attitude towards everything and everyone.

"Muffin!" Kai slumped back in his seat impatiently kicking his feet about as he stared at the muffins. He grinned at his parents and added in an angelically pleading voice. "Please?" Mariam smiled and walked over to the muffins picking two up. Kai sat up ecstatically as his mum brought them both over. She handed one over to him and with his free hand he made a grab for the other one.

"No this ones for daddy." Mariam kissed Kai's forehead as he forgot about the second muffin and devoured the one that was his. Mariam walked over to her husband handing him the muffin. "I know Takao's your best friend but he is having a really bad effect on Kai." Ray laughed as he watched Kai's small face become covered with sticky chocolaty goodness.

"It's not bad that he enjoys his food." Ray took a sip of his hot coffee feeling it burn his tongue. He hung his tongue out and stamped his foot making Kai and Mariam laugh as he flipped around and poured it down the sink with his tongue still hanging out and panting for cold air. Soon Ray composed himself and looked at his wife who still had a slightly muffled smile on her face. Mariam beamed at him handing him his muffin,

"Don't worry it's not too hot." Kai and Mariam laughed again as Ray snatched up his muffin and stuffed it into his mouth biting down on it to try vent out his slight embarrassment. "You better get changed; you'll be late for work otherwise." Ray gave a small sigh as he finished his muffin and gave Mariam a kiss walking past Kai who had decided to explore underneath the kitchen table.

"Daddy! I know what I want Santa to get me for Christmas!" Mariam laughed at her son's random comment.

"Santa's not gonna be here for a while son." Ray took another step forward before turning back to pick Kai up from the newly washed floor. "What is it you want him to get you anyway? Maybe I could get it for you." He stroked his son's softly growing black hair.

"You can't get me it daddy, only Santa can cause he's the best!" Kai covered his mouth realising his mistake, "No wait Chichai taught me she was the best." Ray raised his eyebrow at Mariam.

"And you say my friend has a bad effect." Mariam shrugged accepting the truth of Kai's statement and the obvious confusion of Ray's. "Anyway what is it you want from Santa? I can talk to him and get it for you early." Kai gave his dad a kiss on the cheek.

"I want a little brother!"

"A little brother huh?" Ray grinned mischievously at Mariam. "That can be arranged. Tonight perhaps?" He winked. Mariam threw a tea towel at his face.

"Santa isn't doing anymore deliveries just yet." Ray and Kai pouted at Mariam's response (for different reasons). Ray kissed Kai's forehead before sitting him on the table and whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry I'll get you a baby brother." He gave Mariam another wink after standing up. She shook her head smiling and turned to look out the window holding in her laughter as Ray began to whistle a Christmas jingle while he vanished up the stairs.

"Mummy! Please can I have a little brother? Please? I'll be good!" Kai's small palms hit off the table as he got himself into a minor tantrum.

"Ok." She said in a dreamy voice turning back to look at Kai, "But don't tell daddy. It's our little secret until it's safe to tell him. Ok?" Kai nodded excited at the secret his mother was entrusting to him. She glowed as she stroked her own stomach nurturing the little fragile life that lay fast asleep inside of her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

laf I 4got most important bit to the note. This story's 4 T.a.K. It's not 1 of my best stories but I thot I'd dedicate it 2 u since u seemed a bit down? Or is that just me? If so, sorry, I worry bout everyone I like so jst completely ignore me wen I get like that…no actually don't ignore me that's mean and ur not mean, r u?


End file.
